No sabía
by Caramelo y cafe
Summary: 04 Por que cuando Neville recibía esa sonrisa, pensaba que Severus Snape podía irse a la mierda conjunto de Drabbles, parejas y temas varios
1. no sabía

**N/A: **No gano ningún dinero haciendo esto, ¡Y si lo hiciera me fundiria T.T! Y todos los personjes son obra de J.

**Summary: H**ermione Granger, la perfecta prefecta sabelotodo, por primera vez, no sabía que demonios hacer. Drabble.

** No sabía**

No sabía si debía tener miedo o tomar todo el valor que le habían otorgado.

No sabía si gritar o simplemente tirarse al piso como una niña asustada.

Estaba petrificada. Sus músculos se habían tensado y todos sus huesos estaban a punto de romperse. Tenía simplemente palabras sueltas en sus pensamientos. _Ron, lavender, sala solitaria, gemidos._

No sabía si maldecir cada uno de los minutos que pasaban, intentar hacer que el tiempo vuelva y cambiarlo todo o dejar que siga como tenía que seguir. Partiéndole el corazón.

No sabía si llorar, reír o simplemente cerrar los ojos.

Hermione Granger, por primera vez, no sabía que demonios hacer.

...***...***

**N/A: **¿Y que tal? Tomatazos, avadas Kedabras, regalitos..lo que sea en un simple review..


	2. Extraordinaria

**N/A: **No gano ningún dinero haciendo esto (Y si lo hiciera me fundiría T.T) Y todos los derechos y personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowiling

**Summary:** mientras observa a la castaña, piensa lo extraordinaria que puede llegar a ser una mujer.

**Extraordinaria**

Tenía siete años cuando su padre descubrió que era diferente. Lo supo por que había hecho levitar, encaprichada, uno de los libros de su madre que le habían prohibido leer.

Harry, en cambio, supo que era especial cuando lo ayudo con las pociones en su primer año. Cuando averiguo lo del basilisco, también cuando, gracias a ella y el giratiempo, pudieron salvar a Sirius. Cuando le enseño todos los hechizos que necesitaba para el torneo. Lo supo también cuando lo acompaño en el Ministerio, cuando lucho a su lado en su sexto curso. Y ahora, mientras observa a la castaña sacar su capa de invisibilidad de su bolsito de cuancas diminuto, vuelve a pensar lo extraordinaria que puede llegar a ser una persona.

..***.....***.......***

**N/A: **tomatazos, avadas kedabras, regalitos...lo que sea en un simple review

Besos y abrazos.....**caramelo y café **


	3. Sexy

**N/A:** No gano ningún dinero haciendo esto, (Y si lo hiciera me fundiría T.T) y todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial de J.

**summary: **Draco malfoy piensa que, aunque nadie lo vea, la sabelotodo se ve muy sexy explicando cosas

-- **Sexy--**

Cuando Hermione abría la boca para explicar, todos cerraban lo oídos. Era así de simple. Nadie, en sus sano juicio, podía escuchar siquiera una palabra sobre Historia de magia y mucho menos si provenía de la Castaña.

Pero a Hermione le encantaba explicar las cosas. Se ponía nerviosa en algunos momentos y movía las manos, intentando captar mejor la atención del que la oía.

Pero nunca nadie entendía media palabra de lo que decía.

Nadie excepto un rubio de ojos grises, que siempre se sentaba en la mesa continúa a la de la Gryffindor, escuchando y observando fascinado todos los gestos de Hermione.

Por que Draco Malfoy piensa que, aunque nadie lo vea o entienda, La sabelotodo se ve muy sexy explicando cosas.

.........***........***.........***

**N/A: **Tomatazos, avadas kedabras, regalitos...lo que sea en un simple review

besos y abrazos...**caramelo y café**


	4. Torpe

**N/A: **No gano ningún dinero haciendo esto (y si lo hiciera me fundiría T.T) Y todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling

**Summary: **Neville era torpe, pero no demasiado cuando recibía una de sus sonrisas.

** --Torpe--**

Neville longbottom era torpe. Demasiado torpe. A veces, cuando era pequeño, solía ir a la mansión de su tío, y romper todo lo lujoso y perfecto que encontrara.

Su abuela lo quería mucho, a pesar de su increíble torpeza, pero era tan quejosa que a veces le demostraba lo contrario.

En hogwarts se perdía constantemente por los pasillos. Encontraba salas y luego desparecían, cosa que para el era un verdadero calvario.

Pero lo que a Neville en verdad le asustaba, era Snape y sus clases.

Al Gryffindor le parecía que el Prof. Del pelo grasiento había ido a hogwarts para joderle la vida.

Pero, lo que Neville no esperaba, era que en cada clase de pociones una perfecta chica con cabellos alborotados le lanzara una desprevenida sonrisa.

Y en cada momento que la recibía, pensaba que Snape podía irse a la Mierda.

.....***.........***.......***

**N/A: **Tomatazos, avadas Kedabras, regalitos...lo que sea en un simple review

besos y abrazos....**Caramelo y café**


End file.
